russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maghihintay Sa'yo
Maghihintay Sa'yo is a 2014 Filipino melodramatic family drama television series directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas, starring The Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes reigning her role. Together with Reyes, the series is also topbilled by Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc along with a powerhouse cast. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from January 27, 2014 to June 13, 2014. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as his primetime soap project and director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal gave character actress Princess Punzalan critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Barbara Perez proved her acting prowess as an one of the Philippine kontrabidas-everyone-loved-to-hate because of this series and instantly became the most hated villain in television at the time. It is one of the most successful popular teleseryes of IBC. It is the tenth television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and shot in high definition (HD). Overview 'Production' It started with Channel 13 who introduced TV primetime soap operas way back with ''Esperanza'', ''5 Girls and Daddy'', ''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' and ''I Will Be Here''. After the success of their primetime teleseryes Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes started again in this memorable teleserye in the title Maghihintay Sa'yo as the project by IBC with the original storyline and a star-studded cast. The series began formal preparations, training, and filming while became critical and commercial phenomenon. Filming of the series began in November 2013. Cristine's popularity to greater heights will play a one-of-a-kind heavy drama by the whole family complemented by superb performances by the powerhouse cast in the beginning. Maghihintay Sa'yo was directed by Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Cristine in numerous soaps, making this her initial reunion with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. This is a welcome development in the history of Philippine television, made in full transition to HD television. 'Scheduling' Maghihintay Sa'yo had its pilot episode broadcast is planned to air on January 27, 2014 at 9:15 pm is set to replace IBC's previous teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love. Plot Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine Reyes), the strong woman daughter of mother Cherry Torres (Ces Quesada), was raised in the woman. On her 24th birthday, she found that the brother Diether Ramos (DJ Durano) and the friends of good men Richard dela Cruz (Onemig Bondoc), a rich father man who will her life into a nightmare fall in love again. Whose fighting off her evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. In surprise of dad Martin Gutierrez (Ian Veneracion) and Dario Buenavista (Ronaldo Valdez) as the father of dad. Cast and Characters Main Cast *'Cristine Reyes' as Sophie dela Cruz *'Cesar Montano' as Roel Buenavista *'Maxene Magalona' as Maxene Santos *'Onemig Bondoc' as Richard dela Cruz Supporting Cast *'JC Tiuseco' as Adrian Falcon *'Sandy Andolong' as Donna Paderna *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Dario Buenavista *'Ces Quesada' as Cherry Torres *'Ian Veneracion' as Martin Gutierrez *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don Regaldo *'Nathan Lopez' as Carlo Domingo *'Elisse Joson' as Andrea del Guzman *'Marc Carlos de Leon' as Freddie Aguila *'Izzy Canillo' as Zaijan dela Cruz - Sophie's little boy *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos *'Steven Silva' as Steve Atayde *'Tetchie Agbayani' as Maria Ladameto *'Jaclyn Jose' as Magdalena Trinidad *'Gardo Versoza' as Domingo Torres 'Extended Cast' *'Xyriel Manabat' as Maricel dela Cruz - Roel's little girl *'Abigail Macapagal' as Abby dela Cruz *'Dino Imperial' as Ronnie Escudero *'Nikki Bacolod' as Marga Gonzales *'Joyce Jimenez' as Barbara Viado *'Bojo Molina' as Ed Ponce *'Janeena Chan' as Nicole delos Reyes *'Noel Trinidad' as Atty. Walter Special Participation *'Cheska Garcia' as Divine Mercado *'Rommel Padilla' as Dante Angelo Recurring Cast *'Ramil Rodriguez' as Atty. Walter Reception 'Critical reception' Prior to the official airing of the television series, IBC launched the unstoppable critical expense of the show. One was the explosive scene between Cristine Reyes and Maxene Magalona characters aired on January 1, 2014 received and went even viral all over the web. Since the first episode, the show became a hot topic online and even trended on Twitter worldwide. 'Television ratings' Maghihintay Sa'yo became a phenomenal hit, one of the most popular and successful teleseryes, and the most-watched program on its teleserye premiere on primetime TV, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the January 27 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 35.7% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival programs Got to Believe (29.8%) of ABS-CBN and Carmela (14.4%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering total of 34.4% people ratings grabbing first place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitors Got to Believe and Carmela. Promotion 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewer's warm support, the cast of Maghihintay Sa'yo, namely stars Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, lead the show's Maghihintay Sa'yo: Ang Pagmamahalang Mall Tour around the nation. The first official mall tour is on February 1, the cast visited Robinsons Metro East Manila followed by an appearance in February 15 at SM City Baguio. In February 23, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Robinsons Place Pampanga. In March 1, Reyes and Ocampo visited Cebu City as well as being part of the Sinulog Festival concert with Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha to promote the drama. The cast continued the tour in SM City Cebu in March 29 with JC Tiuseco, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos De leon and was followed by a tour at SM City Iloilo in April 5 with Ian Veneracion, Ronaldo Valdez and Sandy Andalong. In April 9 and 10, the cast stopped by at the Araw ng Dabaweno in Davao City. 'Soundtrack' ''Maghihintay Sa'yo: The Original Soundtrack The ''Maghihintay Sa'yo: The Original Soundtrack album was released under IBC Records on January 26, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Dingdong Avanzado, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Maghihintay Sa'yo released its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The teleseryewas much remembered for its theme song sung by Avanzado, which instantly became a radio hit. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Maghihintay Sa'yo (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Ikaw Pala 'Yon (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Lani Misalucha #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composed by Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Dingdong Avanzado #Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Jude Michael #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Cherryz Mendoza) - Cherryz Mendoza #Babalik Kang Muli (composed by Kenjiro Sakiya) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha #Sana Naman (composed by Louie Heredia) - Josh Santana #Makapiling Ka Sana (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado Awards and nomination 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series Stars) - Won (Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Eduk Circle Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Drama Actor of the Year (Onemig Bondoc) *2014 Winner, Best Television Drama Actress of the Year (Cristine Reyes) 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Top Rating Primetime Drama 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Drama Program (Cristine Reyes) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Drama Program (Onemig Bondoc) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Original Drama Program 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Magazine Drama 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Drama Program Stars) - Won (Cristine Reyes) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Drama Program) - Won Trivia *This is also Cristine Reyes' third primetime project under IBC after Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. *It became Cesar Montano's first primetime project on IBC after Esperanza. *This was Onemig Bondoc's second team-up with Cristine Reyes. *This is the first primetime project of Superstar Circle alumni Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon. References See also *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Manila Bulletin - Google News Archive Search (page 17) *Networks announce new prime-time shows *Cristine Reyes is IBC's Primetime Queen in 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' lead IBC's new primetime superstars *IBC-13 expands primetime drama with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *Cristine Reyes with co-stars launch new IBC teleserye 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *IBC-13: Viva Tagalog Movies on Weeknights, Pinoy Action Films on Sundays *NATIONAL TV RATINGS (Urban + Rural): January 27, 2014 – Monday *The Kapinoy Network Reinvents Itself in Chinese New Year *Laurenti Dyogi, named new IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer *IBC-13 continues to gaining its viewership *Kapinoy Network executive vows the douply *IBC-13 jumps the gun on channel 2 and 7, comparing to soaps with Maghihintay Sa'yo *IBC-13 turning 54th birthday party *IBC launching TreseBella airs first time in primetime telenovela 'The Two Sides of Ana' *Two primetime soaps Laurenti Dyogi launched immdiately change all IBC programs *TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana Tops The TV Ratings is the Hit *'Maghihintay Sa'yo' Beats 'Ikaw Lamang' and 'Carmela' *Kapinoy Scriptwriting Contest 2014 *Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots *'Maghihintay Sa'yo' Beats Rival Pogram this Summer *Janella Salvador and Cristine Reyes are IBC's primetime superstars *IBC Continues its Rebuild *IBC Heats Up TV Screens this Summer, No.3 in April *IBC-13 sets P1.4-B modern privatization plan *“MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO” SPARKS PASSION REACTIONS FROM PH VIEWERS *ATC on IBC 13: The best brodcaster *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Maghihintay Sa'yo on Facebook *Maghihintay Sa'yo on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs